


sugar

by reiwata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is just... short and sweet, sorta inspired by Sora's first sub story? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master also says that when someone gives you something, you should give something in return!"</p><p>This is just my response to the fact that Hinata apparently made sweets especially for Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar

“Hina-chan!”

Sora is cheerful as ever when he comes running over to 1-A. Hinata smiles at him, waving at the blond who seems so happy to see him again. “What’s up?”

“Sora forgot to thank you the other day for the sweets! Thank you Hina-chan!”

Hinata laughs. “You don’t gotta thank me!”

“Master says Sora has to! Master also says that when someone gives you something, you should give something in return!” 

Hinata silently wonders what Sora even is thinking of “giving” Hinata, but his curiosity isn’t enough to accept whatever it is that Sora has to offer. “Don’t listen to him, it’s really not necessary!”

Sora shakes his head. “Sora wants to though! Close your eyes please!” Since Sora seems so insistent, Hinata obeys, closing his eyes. After a moment, he feels a soft brushing of lips on his cheek. When Hinata opens his eyes again, Sora’s face is still close to his, grinning widely, and a smile starts to spread across Hinata’s face as well. “Thank you Hina-chan!” Sora repeats, quieter this time, before running off again, probably to his game club room. Hinata smiles, laughing a little to himself once Sora is gone. Perhaps he ought to share sweets with Sora again.


End file.
